Seifer and the Lollipops
by Idimmu
Summary: Seifer unknowingly helps Ultimecia with her plan to give everyone lollipops. Strange but funny.
1. Edea's Kool-Aid

Seifer and the Lollipops - Chapter One - Edea's Kool - Aid  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any stuff that Squaresoft owns, because then Squaresoft wouldn't own them. The idea is mine, I don't know why anyone would want to steal it though since it is so weird. Kool - Aid isn't mine either.  
  
Ookies, this little ficcy of mine is all Seifer-centered (yummm...). Basically, Seifer and the sorceress' are the good guys, and the "Heroes" are the bad guys. It is set during the game, beginning right after Edea took Seifer with her in Timber. It's really funny (in my mind at least), but also has a good storyline(again, at least in my mind). Pleaz leave a review! Thanx ^-^  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
  
  
"I thought that when I pledged my knighthood to you, I would be protecting you, like, killing monsters. But this is @#$% that I would get Chickenwuss or Pubertyboy to do." Seifer was complaining to Edea as he organized the cases of Kool-Aid that had materialised. 'Being a knight is *not* was it sounded like' he thought to himself.  
  
Many people, wait, make that everyone, believed that the sorceress wanted to take over the world. But that wasn't true, she just wanted to make sure that everyone was happy and bubbly like Selphie. And that was the exact reason she was trying to get rid of SeeD, except for Selphie, but she had decided to side with her enemies, so too bad for her, they were way too gloomy to go with her ultimate plan :  
  
GIVE LOLLIPOPS TO EVERYONE!!!!!!!  
  
"Yes, lollipops will be the perfect thing to get everyone happy, Ultimecia, you are a genious!" *Edea* said to herself, not realising she said her own name instead of the name of the body she was in.  
  
"What did you just call yourself milady? Ulta - something?" Seifer asked, quite confused with the name.  
  
"Oh...umm...I..was calling myself by my maiden-name instead of my first name" Edea told the confused knight standing in front of her. 'That's it Ultimecia, you sure are smart!' she thought to herself. "Now don't forget that the Magic Stars Kool-Aid has to be seperated from the normal Kool-Aid, the Stars are only for very special occasions." She told Seifer, who was currently mixing them all together. 'Poor boy, he's going to have to organize them all over again.'  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
There's the first chapter, please be a reveiw be it good or flame, I don't care. And yes, I do know how horribly OOC they are, but I couldn't resist. I'll update soon (hopefully) 


	2. Some Plotting...

Seifer And The Lollipops - Chapter Two - A Bit of Plotting...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, Squaresoft does.  
  
A/N: '...' is a thought, "..." is talking.  
  
A/N2: Sorry this took sooo long to get up, but a number of factors were working against me: 1)Fanfiction 2)My computer 3)Exams (not that I did any studying ^_^) 4) Super slow internet 5)my addiction to the game 'Solitare' (the computer version)6)My Writer's Block that never seems to go away. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"Seifer! Hurry up we have to leave for Deling!" Edea yelled behind to her slagging knight.  
  
"I'm coming! How are we getting there anyway?" Seifer yelled ahead while shifting around the many bags and boxes he was carrying. 'Why do I always say screw stocking Float, lets get some more Fire' he thought to himself. 'What is she bringing anyways? You would think a sorceress could just make stuff materialise, and not have her *loyal* knight carry everything for her.'  
  
"If you must know we are teleporting there" Edea told Seifer as he finally walked up to where she was. "Are you ready?" Seifer nodded his head. "Then let's go" she said as a faint blue haze surrounded them.  
  
The next thing he knew he was in the Presidential Palace, overlooking hundreds of workers prepare for the parade which would take place in two hours.  
  
"Holy Hyne this is going to be one huge @$$ parade" Seifer quietly said to himself.  
  
"Of course you idiot, nothing less for the one person capable of making everyone in the world happy." Edea told her impressed knight, Seifer had never been to Deling before. "And if your so confused over who that could be, it is I, the great Sorceress Ulti-umm- Edea!" 'I really need to work on remembering what my name is, I don't want anyone to suspect anything.' Ultimecia thought to herself after the second flub in front of her knight. "Seifer" Edea began to say to him " I need to prepare myself before the parade, go patrol the city. But whatever you do, stay out of the sight of any SeeD's, you know that they all think that you're dead." Edea walked off into the chamber of the Palace Deling had prepared for her as Seifer walked into the shopping arcade that made the city famous. "Perhaps I should tell him who I really am, the SeeDs will recognize this body soon enough, as will its husband realize this is not his wife." Ultimecia mused aloud to herself before sitting done in her throne to rest.  
  
------------A few hours later(A/N:when Rinoa walked into the room)---------- ----------------  
  
'Hmm...I wonder, it might take a very long time to make all those lollipops, as I don't want to give everyone those cheap ones from the store, but how can I manage to make them all without it taking months?' Edea pondered to herself before she heard footsteps approach the back of her throne. As Edea vagely heard what the voice of her intruder was saying, she could sense the Odine bangle in the girl's hand. 'Hmm...maybe I'll give all those spectators out there tonight something to talk about'. She plotted to herself as she lifted the enchanted Rinoa up with her magic and ordered her to follow the Sorceress out to the dais located on the Presidential roof.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
There's chapter 2 for you all, not very funny but a little more of the storyline is in it. Please leave a review, it makes me write a little bit faster.  
  
And on another note, could someone send me the speech thing that Ultimecia says during the final battle, because I am still on the 3rd disc and too lazy to try and get to the end. If you can, send it to korgycoal51@hotmail.com thanx! 


End file.
